


The Socks' Place

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Laundry, Living Together, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Everything had its own spot for him, and it had to stay there.It helped him feeling a little tidier, because he actually wasn’t.He was precise, that’s all.And this precision of his clashed a lot with Chinen’s lifestyle.





	The Socks' Place

 

Yuya, whatever one might think about him, had always been a meticulous person.

Everything had its own spot for him, and it had to stay there.

It helped him feeling a little tidier, because he actually wasn’t.

He was precise, that’s all.

And this precision of his clashed a lot with Chinen’s lifestyle.

As much strict as the younger was at work, he was just as messy at home.

When they had moved in together, it had taken Takaki a while to swallow down all those details, all those things that he would’ve gotten really nervous about – had it been anyone else.

But he had compromised, both because he didn’t want to force Yuri’s nature and because he knew it wasn’t so important.

But there were things he just couldn’t overlook.

He had gotten back after a weekend in Osaka with his family, and he felt particularly relaxed.

Chinen had welcomed him with a smile and had thrown himself at him, which had made him even happier.

It wasn’t often that Yuri let go to spontaneous gestures of affections, and every time he did Yuya got pleased at how open he had become with him.

Then, while they were sitting on the couch telling each other what they had done those past two days, Chinen had said the fatal words.

“Sunday afternoon I didn’t have anything to do, I saw that the hamper was full, so I did the laundry.” he said, nonchalantly.

Yuya froze, but he managed to dissimulate his terror to that information, somehow.

They kept talking for a while, then he used the tiredness as an excuse to go to the bedroom.

Feeling uneasy, he opened the drawers.

He groaned, heavily banging his head against the closet’s door.

The boxers were in the boxers’ drawer, the pants were in the pants’ drawer, the t-shirts were in the t-shirts’ drawer. It would’ve been almost perfect, hadn’t they been covered in socks.

Yuya whined.

Was it really so hard to put the socks in the socks’ drawer?

Wasn’t it a fairly basic concept?

Tiredly, he tidied them up; then, as soon as he had obtained an acceptable result, he threw himself on the bed, putting a hand over his eyes and closing them.

He was going to overlook that too.

 

~

 

Thant night at dinner though, he just couldn’t help it. Better be direct, he thought, as to avoid any repeating of the same occurrence.

“Yu... next time I'm out, don’t worry about house chores. It doesn’t happen often that you have free time, I don’t want you to stress yourself.” he said, trying to sound convincing.

The younger arched an eyebrow.

“I don’t mind to stuff, every once in a while.” he said hesitating. “Did I do something wrong?” he added then, knowingly.

It took Yuya a few moments to answer.

And in the end, he sighed.

“No, baby, don’t worry. You were perfect.” he reassured him, smiling, and seeing the same smile on Chinen’s face his mood got better.

After all, if he got to go to sleep at night with a smiling Yuri and the socks in their right place, he could consider himself a very accomplished man.


End file.
